


You are walking down the hallway. It is getting darker.

by Green_Cryptid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Horror, POV Second Person, Psychological Horror, also its hhhhhh bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Cryptid/pseuds/Green_Cryptid
Summary: A kinda terrible surreal horror thingie i wrote in class out of boredom.Warnings: weird shit.





	You are walking down the hallway. It is getting darker.

You are walking down the hallway. The walls are bare. They see you.

You are walking down the hallway. Something dark moves in your peripheral vision. You keep looking forward.

You are walking down the hallway. Your footsteps echo on the cold floor. You cannot hear them.

You are walking down the hallway. You don’t know if you are moving or not. You cannot slow down.

You are walking down the hallway. You try to ignore those behind you. They aren’t there.

You are walking down the hallway. You don’t know how long you’ve been here. It’s too late to turn back now.

You are walking down the hallway. They are whispering things to you now. You cannot feel your body.

You are walking down the hallway. You do not know why you are here. You want to leave.

You are walking down the hallway. You cannot remember your name.

Who are you?

You are running down the hallway. They notice. It is getting darker.

You cannot see the end of the hallway. It is getting darker.

They are close to you now. It is getting darker.

You scream. It is silent. They scream back. It is getting darker.

You cannot move anymore. You are still running. It is getting darker.

You do not know where you are. It is getting darker.

They are everywhere. It is cold. It is getting darker.

It burns you. You are screaming. It is getting darker.

You open your eyes.

You are walking down the hallway.


End file.
